Emile-A239/Quotes
Campaign Noble Actual *'Emile-A239:' "Kat. You read his/her file." *'Kat-B320:' "Only the parts that weren't covered in the black ink." Winter Contingency *"Structure pont 34 looks clear from this angle." - After climbing a large rock to get a viewpoint of the area *"I'm lonely already." - After losing a signal to HQ *"Found the beacon." *"Plasma maybe." *"There's a lot of blood on the ground." *"On your knees. Now!" - After encountering a civilian near the Visegrad Relay *"Cheer up, big man. This whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone." - To Jorge-052 after discovering the Covenant on Reach *"That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" - To Carter-A259 after engaging a Sangheili Field Marshall *"Big man forgets who he is sometimes." - To SPARTAN-B312 about Jorge *"She's not the only one." ONI: Sword Base *"Corvette's hitting this base hard." *"Can't do this on my own! Need another Spartan up here!" - To the rest of Noble Team *"Are you havin' fun yet?" *"It's about time!" - When Noble Six arrives on the roof. *"Keep shooting, Noble Six! Watch down-low!" - After Phantom drops off SpecOps elites. *"That's the way we get it done, Spartan!" - After clearing the rooftop of Sword Base New Alexandria *"It's another family reunion." - After recognition of Noble Six's regroup with remaining Noble Team. *"Keep 'em. I'll honor him my own way." - Upon Noble Six's offering of Jorge's dog tags. *"Well... the big man was sentimental." - About Jorge after his death. *"How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" - Upon the rapid Covenant departure of the area. The Package *"Cryptic..." - After Auntie Dot recieves a set of revised coordinates from Cortana *"I'm going with cornered. There's nothing here." - Discussing the fate of an overrun UNSC position *"I didn't bring my shovel, Commander." - After Jun mentions that the coordinates are underground *"That's perfect." - After entering the tram leading to the Babd Catha Forerunner complex *"ONI was expecting company?" - Upon seeing Wolf Spider turrets *"'Kat was right. It does seem like overkill, sending us back for a simple demo op.' Jun: 'ONI thinks it's important. That tell you anything?' Emile: Tell's me things ain't so simple." -Conversation before Six finds the Scorpion. The Pillar of Autumn *"It's been an honor, sir!" - To Carter upon leaving the Pelican *"There's our destination, Six. . Race you to her." After sighting the Pillar of Autumn. *"You think we got time to walk over there?" - If the player stalls, or ends up walking it off a certain distance. *"Bridge ahead is out, Six. We're going to have to jump it!" *"Mother...! We can get past it, sir!" - Upon seeing a Scarab looming over him and Noble Six. *"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." - Last words to Carter. *"Understood. We've got to get to the drydock. Priority one." *"Autumn won't wait forever. Let's go, Six!" - If the player stalls. *"You and me are a lot alike, I like blowing stuff up, you like standing around with your thumb up your ass" - Unknown *"Will do, sir. All right, Six... This is it. I'll man the big gun. You just get to the platform and deliver that Package." - Before mounting the Onager *"Six...Time for you to leave. Get the package to the man, and get your ass off this planet......I got your back." - While Keyes is coming to the platform in his Pelican. *"You'll have your window, sir." - To Captain Jacob Keyes. *"Who's next!?" - After killing a Zealot. *"I'm ready! How about you!?" - Last words after being mortally wounded by a Zealot. Firefight Voice *"Yeah?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory, or looking at him in-game. *"Trust me... payback's a bitch." - When previewing his voice in the armory, or looking at him in-game. *"Yeah, I've carved that myself... and I'm very proud of it." - When previewing his voice in the armory, or looking at him in-game. *"You look almost as pissed off as me." - When looking at him in-game. *"Frag out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Grenade out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"You're gonna die!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Jorge!" - When throwing a plasma grenade. *"Headshot!" - After scoring a headshot. *"This one's for Kat!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Boom!" - After killing an enemy with grenades. *"Dead before it hit the ground." - After scoring a headshot. *"Yeah! Now Bleed!" - After shooting an enemy. *"Bleed, covie!" - After shooting an enemy. *"Hit one!" - After shooting an enemy. *"More where that came from!" - After headshotting an enemy. *"Now ain't this a cryin' shame..." - After killing an enemy. *"Beats working for a living!" - After killing an enemy. *"Oh, you gotta be..." - After being stuck with plasma grenade. Very rare. *"Yeah! Oh yeah." - After killing an enemy. *"Die, you son of a bitch!" - After killing an enemy. *"Plasma Grenade!" - When stuck with plasma grenade. *"Reloading!" - While reloading. *"Who's next?!" - After getting a multikill. *"Cover me!" - While reloading. *"Reloading! Cover me!" - While reloading. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" - While reloading. *"Don't look into the light!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Laser Up!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Damn! Overheated!" - After shooting Spartan Laser, Target Designator or overheating a weapon. *"Plasma Launcher up!" - After switching to Plama Launcher. *"And you thought you were the badass." -After scoring a melee kill. *"Hell NO!" -When stuck. *"Now we're gonna have some fun!' - Said when picking up a heavy weapon *Hostile fire on me! - While shot by an enemy. *"If you smell something burning"- Said after switching to the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Stuck"- Said after being stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"Clear backblast zone!" - After bringing up a rocket launcher. *"Rockets up!" - After bringing up a rocket launcher. *"M6 up!" - After bringing up a rocket launcher. Miscellaneous Quotes *"Eyes on Six" -Stared at for a while *"We can't afford to make mistakes out here" -Friendly Fire *"We've had enough dead Spartans today" -Friendly Fire *"Need something?" -Stared at for a while *"We still got a job to do" - Standing around awhile *"You look almost as pissed off as me" -Stared at *"Pick another target!" -Friendly Fire Category:Quotes